


Just Another Day in Paradise

by bn38416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fiction of a pack meeting at Derek's loft with Stiles and Lydia bickering.  This is a horrible summary I know.</p><p>It's my first fic, but may become part of series I have an idea for in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf, this is just for fun.

“Stiles! I refuse to ride in that sorry excuse for a jeep again. I’m getting a ride with Allison and Isaac next time,” Lydia flounced into Derek’s loft with Stiles right behind her.

“Lydia, love of my life, you know I love you desperately and I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve you giving me a chance after nine years of pining but there is one thing you need to accept about me and our relationship,” Stiles paused dramatically, “I will never leave this jeep, ever!” 

Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with Scott and Kira and they all looked up at the bickering couple with fondness. Okay, fondness and exasperation on Derek’s part. He didn’t know how he could have landed himself with such an annoying bunch of teenagers for a pack. 

Allison and Isaac came through the door next and immediately started cuddling on the couch ignoring Lydia and Stiles’ drama in favor of sweetly kissing each other instead. Their relationship had had it’s ups and downs with Isaac living with Scott, otherwise known as Allison’s ex and dealing with the fallout of that relationship. Good thing Scott and Kira were even more nauseatingly cute than Allison and Isaac and the two relationships only caused the friendships of all involved to become better in the long run. 

Lydia stomped over in her designer Jimmy Choos to the couch leaving Stiles gawping after her standing by the table with his laptop bag over his shoulder and a put out expression on his face. 

Lydia demanded Allison’s attention by asking her for a ride home from the pack meeting as she didn’t want to spend another moment riding in that death trap. Allison agreed but asked to be left out of the argument between Stiles and her and told her she liked the jeep.

“It has character, Lydia,” Allison pointed out, “And people will always know when you are coming and you do like to make an entrance.”

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Yes, a fashionable entrance” She sighed dramatically, “you are lucky I love you, too, Stilinski, or your jeep might meet it’s untimely demise at the bottom of the lake or down a cliff out on the preserve. Or a molotov cocktail perhaps? Then you would have to get something more palatable to my delicate nature.”

“I know” Stiles nods solemnly, tossing his bag on the floor next to Derek and going to the fridge, “So babe, what do you want to drink today to celebrate my luckiness? Derek’s buying, no expense spared.” he joked. 

“Don’t call me babe, please. It makes me feel cheap and you know that is the last thing I am, dear” Lydia retorted scathingly. “I’ll have a water, Derek doesn’t stock anything else I drink, you know that.”

Derek protested, “What I don’t stock is alcohol for underage teenagers, I have sodas and juice, tea and coffee and Gatorade.”

“See, plenty of options for your worshipfulness” Stiles said cheekily as he brought over a water for Lydia and a soda for himself as well as sodas for both Allison and Isaac. 

“So when does this meeting start, Sourwolf?”

Scott and Kira joined them on the other couch while Derek started the meeting.

Yep, just another day in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> It's horrible I know but I wanted some practice.


End file.
